


Pounced By Espeon

by SinfulTuesdays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Blow Jobs, Camping, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Tent Sex, beastiality, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays
Summary: Jay had decided to go hiking in the nearby forest, to get away and enjoy nature for a while. His weekend trip had been going well until he woke up with a wild Espeon in his tent.
Relationships: Eifie | Espeon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Original Pokemon Trainer(s)/Other(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Pounced By Espeon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anont

It was a bright summer day, and Jay was tired of hearing his parents argue over the usual. He had come home for the break from college, but he hadn’t particularly gotten the welcome he had been expecting from his parents. They were apparently in the middle of some vicious fight, and hadn’t been able to sweep it all under the rug by the time he’d shown up on their doorstep with his things. Sure, it wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting, but it also hadn’t been out of the realm of possibilities. The two had been at each others’ throats pretty much Jay’s whole life, leading to some extremely nosy sexual makeups. 

It’s just that, this time, Jay didn’t want to have to bear the storm. So he packed up his dad’s old camping supplies, told his parents he was off to become one with nature, and peaced out. The trip even started out great. Jay hadn’t realized how much he had missed traveling around from when he was a trainer. Sure, he didn’t really have pokemon anymore, but most wild pokemon were more than happy to leave him alone. Afterall, he wasn’t bugging them like some child with several screws loose and a pokemon to match. 

So Jay made his way through the forest, occasionally glancing up through the leaves to check the position of the sun he could barely see through them, and felt more at peace than he ever really did at home. He didn’t hate his parents, but he didn’t love being around them either. They were a little bit intolerable, and that wasn’t because he was a teenager anymore. Their energy just tired him out. Outside was better, more welcoming. 

Jay finally found a good place to set up his dad’s old tent near a low stream with some fish in it. He quickly got everything set up, and settled down for a relaxing afternoon of fishing and basking in the rays. Hours ticked by, and his mood just continued to improve. He made a good catch for dinner, roasted it on the fire while his stomach rumbled, and finally settled into his tent for the night with a full stomach and a slight, easy smile on his face. Jay fell asleep quickly because of his full body exhaustion and felt sure he would wake up feeling extremely rested.

The wind rustled the fabric of the tent gently, and bug pokemon chirped quietly in the trees. Beneath the soft moonlight of the evening, an Espeon peered curiously down at the tent that had been pulled up in her usual resting place. She was tired and didn’t particularly have time to look for somewhere else to rest during her coming heat, so she crept forward slowly and poked her nose into the tent carefully. Bright, purple eyes stared at the resting figure inside. Something about him smelled...  _ alluring _ . She slowly entered the tent, nose twitching as she sniffed around. 

Espeon froze when the man shifted, pushing the sleeping bag off of him and revealing his unclothed form that had been hidden beneath. Her eyes didn’t linger on him for long before they zeroed in on his soft, tempting cock. She stared at it for a long moment, heat gathering in between her legs. So suddenly the full desperation of her heat was filling her so sweetly, and she could no longer think anything more of her actions.

Her soft paws pressed against his skin as she hovered over him. Her cool nose grazed the tempting heat of his cock, and her mouth opened to allow her hesitant tongue to dart out, running over the slit of it. Shivers trembled down her spine at the salty taste. She wanted more of it already. She licked gently at his cock, getting it to grow harder for her before she took it slowly into her mouth with a soft whine. She worked him carefully and painstakingly slow as to not wake him, but her desperation was only growing stronger. 

He was almost fully erect from her mouth now, as she gently bobbed over the tip, huffing as it rammed against the back of her throat. She could barely fit the thing inside her mouth, and she couldn’t imagine getting all of it stuffed inside her pussy. Espeon wanted it though, more than she had wanted anything before. She wanted to be bred by this man. It was what she needed. 

Espeon pulled off his cock with a deep breath, staring at the thickness of it. It stood tall between them, and the sleeping man had barely done more than moan in his sleep. Espeon figured she could go further then. If he woke up, she could always use attract on him. She shifted herself into position, gasping quietly at the feeling of his cock pressing up against her dripping entrance. He was so  _ big _ . 

Espeon pushed herself down on him slowly, whimpering softly had how wide he was stretching her with just his tip. She shivered, shaking her hips against his girth and slowly pushing him deeper inside of her tight entrance. He felt too good to be real. His cock was incomparable to any pokemon’s, just on girth alone. Her mind was swimming with pleasure, and her snout hung open with breathy pants. Her tongue lolled out as she panted, her head bowing as she brought him to hilt inside of her.

Espeon’s soft belly was stretched around his cock so much that she could see the tip of it stretching her belly out. It was an alluring sight. The man groaned softly, his hand gripping her thigh, and Espeon let out a yelp of surprise. He continued to stir, eyes cracking against the darkness. In a panic, Espeon quickly used attract on him, shifting her hips up and down as much as she could in his hold to hopefully help the move stick. 

Jay grunted softly, feeling strange. His cock, however, felt absolutely amazing. It was like a dream. It was getting squeezed so tight and  _ good _ . His mind soon became foggy as his eyes met the Espeon’s own, while she rode his cock so passionately and blissed out with each lift of her shaking hips. He barely had time to comprehend what was going on before a rush of lust hit like a bat in his head. 

Jay quickly grasped her by the hips and began to work her furiously up and down his aching cock. He was so desperate, so needy now. He barely felt like himself. He needed the Espeon’s tight, little pussy right in that moment more than he could fathom. The Espeon barked and yipped, eyes rattling in her skull as he fucked her with no bars held back. She was almost thankful they had started while he was still asleep so she could adapt a bit to him before he began plowing her like this, not that she was complaining at all. 

Espeon’s expression was so loose and blissed out as she came, her juices gushing around their connection, and her inner walls pulsed, working his cock so well that Jay simply couldn’t take it anymore. His mind whited out as he slammed in her a final time, pumping her full of his seed like he needed her to get pregnant off this one go. The Espeon took it with blissful whines, and her eyes slitted into a dopey looking grin. 

When his hands released her, she fell back with her paws lifted into the air like she was really trying to get pregnant. She had wanted to be bred, and she had used him as a means to that end. Jay stared at the wild pokemon with a hard expression. She looked so cute like that with her little paws raised in the air and belly exposed and covered in his cum. Jay supposed he could consider keeping a pokemon again, if it was like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
